30 Days of Rivals
by trickstarcrow
Summary: 30 Day OTP Challenge, with Seraphshipping! Ratings range from story to story.
1. Hand in Hand

Physical contact was so normal between the two of them, so when Yuuma slipped his hand into Alit's, said Barian felt his 'heart' beat faster than usual. A little warmer under the collar, a little hard to look the other in the eye… Alit was nervous, to say the least!

The feeling wasn't unfamiliar. After losing to Yuuma for the first time, he felt his heart soar and his body light. It was quite the thrilling experience, but even still… It didn't quite match up to this very moment.

"Yuuma?"

The Kattobingu duelist perked up, looking at Alit. "Something wrong, Alit?"

He's grinning stupidly, not a care in the world. Alit finds himself flustered again. "It's, uh…" He's looking down at their entwined hands, struggling over his own words. "It's…"

Finally, he relaxes a bit and smiles, gripping the other's hand a little more tightly. Yuuma looks confused, Alit looks calm.

"It's nothing, Yuuma. I'm just happy, that's all."


	2. Déjà vu

Ever since that duel, he'd been having flashbacks of a time which he doesn't remember. It was filled with a cheering crowd, but all the wrong sort of cheers filled the stadium. It was scary, so very scary.

The scariest moment of all was when he lost to the one he once called his rival. Not that losing scared him, but it was the images he saw. The vivid figure of a once loved Gladiator of a great country kneeling on the ground, and next to him, an executioner, wielding a formidable axe.

And then there was the Prince who called out an incoherent name. Who's name was that? Who was the name of that person about to executed?

"Alioth! Alioth! Ali…oth…"

_"Alit!"_

His eyes fluttered opened, and he was greeted with the familiar sight of his friend and rival, Tsukumo Yuuma. That stupid grin was still on his face. "Finally, you're awake!" He threw his hands up in the air, clearly excited for reasons unknown to Alit.

"Ah, sorry sorry!" He smiled sheepishly, scratching his chin. "How long was I out for?"

"A couple of hours! You were pretty tired after our duel though!" He extended his hand out to the other. Alit smiled, and grabbed it.

"Ahhh, my bad! I guess I got too carried away again!" He laughed nervously, and noticed that their hands were still together. He wanted to pull away, but there was an odd sort of comfort from such a simple handshake. Yuuma remained confused. "Alit…?"

The next moment happened so fast. Alit moved forward and wrapped his arms around Yuuma's frame, holding him close. His grip was tight but not rough. There was a pleasant scent wafting from Yuuma—- it smelled of today's lunch they shared.

Yuuma wriggled a little, but didn't push away. "What's wrong? Alit? Did something happen?" He was confused, but he wanted to know if his friend alright! What if he was hurt or upset?

Alit nuzzled his face into the other's neck, sighing softly. "It's…" _Should he tell him? Would it hurt to do so? Would Yuuma even believe or understand what he was talking about?_

He supposed he just wanted to be comforted like this. He shook his head slightly, smiling again. "It's nothing. I'm just really glad you're here."

It wasn't until later that day when Alit realized just how familiar that embrace felt, and how he felt the safest in those arms.


	3. Two Can Play at This Game

Prompt: Gaming or watching a movie together

* * *

Alit groaned and fell backwards to the floor in defeat. While he didn't mind losing—- especially to his best friend and rival—- he wanted to win at least one round against Yuuma. He wouldn't deny that he was terrible at gaming, but he was still learning! Video games didn't exist in the Barian World, so he was at an obvious disadvantage.

He learned quickly, but that still wasn't enough to keep up with Yuuma's skill level. Embarrassed, the Silent Fighter covered his eyes so he wouldn't humiliate himself even further. "Ahhhhh man!"

Yuuma laughed. "That's ten wins for me, Alit! When are you gonna pick up your game?" Alit frowned.

"You know I'm not good at these kind of games!" Nevertheless, Yuuma continued to laugh—- Alit wasn't having any of that.

"Come here you—-!" He sat up and pulled at the other's cheeks, earning a nice yelp from the other boy.

"Ow! Haha, come on, I'm only teasing!" And yet he's still laughing. The Barian stares unamused for a few moments, before pulling Yuuma into a friendly headlock.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Alit smirked, letting Yuuma go, but not before lifting the other's chin up and leaning in close, whispering.

"I'll show you a game that _I _can win at."


	4. Finding Heaven in Unexpected Places

Prompt: On a date

* * *

Gilag had never looked more confused in his life. All he'd known about "love" was what he'd seen on television, and yet here he was, listening to Alit gush about this date he's planning out. He knew what a date was, but really now…

"Oi Gilag! Does going to a boxing match count as a date?" He asked, eyes filled with excitement. He was nearly glowing at this point. Gilag looked befuddled, unsure of how to properly answer that question.

"I guess if they like boxing as much as you do, I suppose it's—-"

_"Great!"_ He jumped out of his chair, sending his pal a two-fingered salute. "Yuuma loves boxing, so I _know _he'll have a great time!" And with that, he exited BARian and made his way to find the boy.

Gilag remained in the bar, staring at the door for several moments before…

"EH?! TSUKUMO YUUMA?!"

—-

"Hah?! A boxing match?!"

Alit grinned, and held up two tickets. "Come on, you'll have fun!"

Yuuma hesitated. He didn't particularly care for boxing all that much, but seeing Alit all fired up made him happy. Really happy. He really couldn't resist, could he. He sighed, but gave a big grin. "Alright, let's go!"

They had raced to the arena, and since the loser had to buy drinks…

"Here's your drink," mumbled Yuuma, still a bit sore from the race. Alit smiled and thanked the other, snaking an arm around the other's shoulders playfully. "Hey now, where's that Kattobingu spirit you're always showin'?!"

"I-I've still got it!" He threw a fist in the air, making a sort of _"yahoo!" _cheer. He certainly was fired up, but Alit knew that his pal had more energy than that. So he waited to the match to start.

Much to his surprise, Yuuma found himself enjoying the boxing match quite a bit. Though he certainly didn't understand half the calls or the names of the punches being pulled, the fiery spirit of the audience got him riled up, too.

Even though he was pointing out certain moves to Yuuma, Alit knew that the other boy wasn't paying much attention. Not that he minded entirely; That just meant Yuuma was enjoying himself. Still, there was shred of desire for attention—-

"Hey, Yuuma—-" He leaned forward so he could talk to the other over the crowd, but didn't expect Yuuma to turn his head at that exact moment—-

Their lips brushed. It was the smallest of touches, but neither one of them moved for several moments. Eventually, it was Alit who pulled away, laughing nervously and frantically waving his hands in front of himself. "My bad my bad! It was just an accident I swear—-"

But Yuuma was laughing. _Laughing. _He looked… happy? "Eh?! Now you're laughing at me?!"

Yuuma shook his head. "Of course not!" He was still laughing, but his smile was sincere—- _like an angel's. _

Though of course, he was certainly a sneaky angel, for Alit hadn't expected Yuuma to actually kiss him on the cheek following that.

Alit was sure that this was heaven, despite the two of them being in the middle of a crowd of cheering boxing fans. The cheering? Of course those sounded like a chorus of angels singing atop pleasant clouds.


End file.
